Users of archery equipment, such as hunters and target shooters, commonly place their bows on the ground, against a tree, and the like, causing unnecessary damage and general wear and tear to portions of said bows. Such wear and tear can not only generally cause portions of the bows to need to be replaced, but can also result in a safety hazard, such as if a cam/wheel or string were to break due to said wear and tear.
In view of the same, novel devices and systems useful to retain bows and other equipment to minimize and/or eliminate wear and tear would be commercially appreciated and desired in the marketplace.